


baby, you're perfect

by raewastaken (IWriteLove)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteLove/pseuds/raewastaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful. Adam thought he was beautiful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> bbbabies first shiphaus smut wtf???  
> i got an ask on tumblr from ali (aka [jackbaettillo](http://jackbaettillo.tumblr.com/) my long lost spovic twin), and she basically asked for body worship spovic from a lil prompt meme i reblogged??? and i was like. you know. sure. i havent stretched my porn writing abilities in a while so? yolo.  
> and this is what we got.  
> this isnt going to be a regular occurrence

There were kisses being pressed onto Spoole’s neck, then down to his collarbone, so gentle they kind of tickled, and a soft touch running over his sides and down to his hips and thighs. Adam had been at this for what felt like hours, just pressing his lips against his skin and running his fingers over the places he _knew_  Spoole was sensitive. It felt nice, Spoole would be the first to admit, to be the very center of Adam’s attention, to feel like they had forever to just explore each other all over again, like they hadn’t been doing this for months and months now. And Spoole wasn’t impatient, really, he could deal with a little extra teasing, if that’s what Adam was up to, really, he could, because he knew Adam wasn’t going to rile him up to the point of no return and then bail on him.

Spoole, at the moment, was starting to feel a little impatient, though. Adam didn’t feel like he was teasing anymore, between the way his fingers were carefully working him open, and how he kept stopping to kiss fading bruises on his chest and shoulders that he had left days ago. It was like sensory overload, and as much as Spoole was enjoying it (oh, because he _was_ ), he just couldn’t really handle it much anymore.

“Adam…” he manages to pant out between moans, hands curling and uncurling in his short, dark hair, watching him through half lidded eyes. Adam stops his kisses at his navel, looking up at him. His fingers are still slowly moving in him, and between that and the expression on Adam’s face, Spoole could have come right then. He shivers instead, panting softly. “W-Why are y-you teasing me so much tonight?”

Adam taught him a lot about himself since they got together, and one of the things that’s stuck the most was being _absolutely_  100% vocal during sex, no matter what it was; something felt good, something felt bad, everything in between and then some, Adam wanted to hear it. Spoole figured this fell under the category of Things Adam Would Want To Know About, and almost caved when Adam’s face flashed a hint of concern, before it settled on the one face he could make that would bring Spoole to his knees no matter what. “I’m not teasing you, Spoole,” he says, voice steady and confident, and God, it made him feel like a puddle against the sheets.

“I-It feels like you a-are…” Spoole says quietly, unsure of where Adam was going to take this, or where he would try, at least. He had a pretty active imagination, and could already see a few outcomes play out in his head. 

He expects a lot of things, in the moments that come next. Adam pulls his fingers out, slowly and carefully, like always, reaches for a condom and the lube, and Spoole spaces out for a moment like he always does, before he feels Adam’s hands on his thighs, moving his legs to rest across his hips. Spoole looks up at him, hands curled into the sheets under him, waiting for Adam, like always. But instead of feeling him press into him, instead of the stretch and the way air leaves his lungs and Adam leans over him to crowd his space, Adam’s fingers wind under his hands, holding them as he pulled them up. Spoole makes a noise in the back of his throat, blushing as Adam leaned over him, pressing their lips together gently, their hands resting against the bed. He sighs into the kiss, slipping his eyes closed and feeling his chest swell and flutter, before Adam pulls back, and Spoole feels weightless for a moment. “I wasn’t teasing you, Sean.” Oh, his first name. It sends a chill up his spine, grounds him a bit more over the fuzz in his head. “I was worshiping you.”

Spoole’s brain comes to a complete stop at that. Worshiping? Him? “Me?” he squeaks, embarrassingly, but can’t move his hands to cover his mouth.

“You,” Adam says, smiling and chuckling a little. “There’s no one else here but us.”

“B-But-” he stutters, trying to think of something to say in return, anything, and gets a list; he’s mediocre in bed, he just exists most of the time, Adam’s probably been with people that were like gods in comparison to him. He could think of a million things to say, but all he can manage to blurt out is “I’m not worth that much praise, Adam. I-I’m not that great looking.”

There’s lips against his again, kissing him deeply as Adam presses into him slowly, hands moving to hold his hips steady. Spoole feels the air catch in his throat as he moves his face away, gasping softly and squirming back against Adam a little, back arching. Adam lets him move and gasp, hands like anchors keeping him from going to far, until he bottoms out, stars in Spoole’s vision as he tries to catch his breath, feeling fingers run over his ribs and chest, up his neck and jaw to cup his cheek. “You’re beautiful, Spoole.”

Spoole feels like the air got knocked from his lungs again, and he can’t manage words, just moves his hands up, pulling Adam down to kiss him, legs tightening around his waist. He lets out soft moans and gasps against Adam’s lips once his hips start moving, hands holding onto his shoulders for support, heart pounding against his chest, stomach full of butterflies, and head fuzzy and starry, repeating those words over and over. Beautiful. Adam thought he was beautiful? Spoole knew he looked at him sometimes with that same lovestruck expression he saw in movies, knew that Adam loved him, thought the world of him, treated him like he was the most important thing in the world, knew that’s how Adam thought of him, anyway. But… beautiful?

Adam’s hand wraps around his dick, and it takes a couple of strokes before he’s coming over his stomach, holding Adam tight against him as he hears his shuddering breath against his ear, feels him move an arm to hold himself up to keep from collapsing. Spoole shivers and squirms as Adam pulls out slowly, watching him through his damp eyelashes as he throws the condom out, before pulling him down onto the bed with him. Adam pulls the blankets up over them, before moving a hand to Spoole’s back, tracing his fingers down his spine. “Beautiful, huh?” Spoole asks softly, looking up at Adam with a dazed smile. “You think I’m beautiful?”

He gets a smile in return, and a kiss pressed to his forehead. “Always have, Spoole.”

Spoole falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](http://seanspooles.co.vu/)   
>  [i'm also taking commissions!!](http://seanspooles.co.vu/commissioninfo)


End file.
